Healing Fire & Ice
by MoonLight Catcher
Summary: They were both brokenn now. Life had finally broken them. Secrets are revealed and feelings as well. slowly these two will heal, through many tears and pain.Summary sucks i know, but bear with me. it's better than it sounds. I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold drizzle poured. Sunlight shined. A rainbow decorated the skies. It was beautiful.

"_How can it be so beautiful? Why did it have to be today?"_ Len thought bitterly as he looked around him. Somber, tear stained faces and bodies covered in black. Len himself was in black. He had never liked the color. But he was surrounded by it now.

As time passed, the people slowly made their way back home to continue their lives. But Len stayed behind in the graveyard. He admired the blue skies and felt the cold rain slid down his skin. Then he looked down, and admired the tombs. On them scribbled in cursive stood his mother's and father's names. He only looked at those stones, but he didn't do anything else. He didn't cry, or anything for that matter. He only stood there. Behind him stood a peculiar red haired girl. Tears welling up in her golden eyes.

"_How can he not cry? How can he not feel any pain at all?"_ She thought sadly, but admired him and wished for his same strength. And slowly she walked away, leaving Len behind to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA UNFORNATELY**_

Two years had passed since the funeral. Tsukimori and Kahoko had graduated from Seiso Academy. But neither had moved from Japan. Kahoko remained there, in a small cramped apartment not far from her old Academy. Tsukimori remained as well, but only for the memories. He had inherited his families mansion, but refused to live there. He couldn't stand to go anywhere near that huge house that had once been home to him and his mother and father. The images still played so clearly in his head. Him looking at the tall grey buildings of the large and cramped city. His mother and father silently conversating in the front seats of their car. Then how his body was violently thrusted towards the front seat. How he yelled in surprise and pain as a large gash opened in his pale forehead. How he heard a final scream from his mother as her head collided with the windshield and her head gave a disgusting crunch and her body became limp. How his father followed the same fate as beautiful woman that had stood next to him. Len had only stared. He stared at the pale blue hair that flowed from his parents head. That hair was now bathed in red, and sliding down their porceline skin and flooding their eyes. Then in a matter of seconds, the air had been flooded with yelling of orders, sirens, screams and laments of nearby faces.

Then his parents limp bodies had been pried from the twisted metal, and him as well. He saw as they worked over their bodies in the hospital and then shaken their heads at him. And even then he hadn't cried. He'd only stared. Stared at the pale white walls. And somber faces of doctors. He hadn't cried during that funeral. Or the reading of the will. Or any moment. The great Tsukimory Len Kun did not cry. He was much to great for anything so ridiculous as tears. No he only analyzed, but did not speak.

Tsukimori stopped thinking of those things. He pulled on jeans and a crisp white shirt. He looked at the mirror. His hair had gotten longer. It now grazed his cheeks, but it was still it's impecable pale blue. His golden eyes were swollen from yet another restless night. He sighed and walked for the door of his aparment and moved towards streets, and became lost in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO**_

Kahoko looked at the ceiling from her bed. Then looked at the alarm.

_"Ugh. Damn it. It's already twelve o clock." _she thought tiredly.

She managed to stand from her bed take a shower. The boiling water hurt her but it also comforted her. As she stood in the cascading water, she looked at the water running thorough her toes. And she thought of her secrets and lies. When the hot water had finally stopped running, she sighed and wrapped a towel around her small body. She looked at the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her layered red hair, had become longer over the two years. Her eyes were as bright as ever, but within the pools of gold there was a suppressed pain. She dressed in her dark bra and matching panties. A pale pink shirt, running shorts and Nikes. She pulled her warm, wet hair into a ponytail and walked out the door, and slowly trotted down the deserted streets.

Tsukimori walked down the streets bumping shoulders with strangers and not bothering to apologize. He slowly moved his feet, and found himself on the pier that overlooked the city and the ocean. The sun was high in the sky, it seemed to be carried by the pale fluffy clouds. He turned towards the crowd of people, the musicians, and laughing children. Then a familiar face appeared. A face he hadn't seen since he had graduated. The face was pulled into a grimace of pain, but the golden eyes still shined brightly, the red hair pulled tightly hiding it's volume. Her small upper body covered in a pale pink shirt, on her hips black, short running shorts. Her toned pale legs keeping a steady beat as if making their own music.

_"Kahoko."_ Thought Len.

Kahoko stopped dead in her tracks and looked steadily at the man with sky blue hair and golden eyes. Then a white grin pulled over her lips.

"Tsukimori-kun! Wow I haven't seen you in like three months. How have you been?"

Tsukimori only stared. He had forgotten how stale and slightly annoying this girl had been.. A few seconds of silence passed over them.

"Ah well that's great. I should uh get going." stuttered Kaho nervously and blushing. She started to run when he spoke.

"How do you think I've been?"

Hino only stared. Memories washed over her. She blushed and sadness flooded her veins.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. Well uh, maybe you'd like to uh...talk about it? Maybe I can help?" she said embarrassed.

"...How could you possibly help me?" said Len angrily. "What could you possibly know of pain? Of loss? Nothing!"

Hino stared. He hadn't changed at all. Always led by his first impressions. But this had been too much.

"If you think your the only one who has lost someone your wrong." she said as tears had built up in her eyes. Then she ran. Leaving Len and the staring crowd.


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO ;((((((**_

Len watched her run, her red ponytail swaying. He decided to ignore the pang of guilt and pain that bore through his stomach. But mostly curiosity. What did she mean? How could someone as happy and bright as Hino know of loss?

_"It's none of my business."_ he thought bitterly.

He tore his eyes away from blurry figure that was Kahoko, and looked around and saw the somber curious faces of children, men and women. He blushed slightly and walked away. He walked. Walked and walked so long before he knew it, it was evening. He sighed and walked back towards his apartment. He opened the door tiredly, and walked towards his small bedroom. He glanced at his wardrobe. Inside rested the golden violin. The violin he hadn't played since he'd graduated. It'd been gathering dust for months now. He knew it would do him no good, but he couldn't bring himself to even look at it now.

Hino suddenly made an appearance in his thoughts. And the curiosity as well. What had she meant?

_"Well,what the heck. I'll just ask once." _he thought before his mind was invaded with sleep.

Len opened his eyes the next morning. He looked at his clock. Twelve o'clock. Ugh. Followed the same routine. Whined a little. Stood in the shower until the hot water ran out. Got changed and ignored breakfast. And walked out the door. He could go to work but didn't need to with all the money of his inheritance, and he didn't feel like going either. So he simply walked as usual. For some odd reason he found himself walking towards Seiso. The path was so familiar. He'd nearly forgotten this old school. As he thought of his old companions and wondered about their whereabouts he saw an apartment building. It looked so familiar, then he connected the white large building to the small redhead.

"...Might as well." he spoke quietly to himself, and trudged towards the white building. He wandered in the long pale blue hallways for what seemed hours. Then when he reached the fourth floor, the last one, he heard music. To be exact Chopin's Nocturne in c sharp minor. A piece originally written for skilled hands on pianos. But this was on a violin. A small girl had her ear pressed to the door, her eyes closed listening to the music. Music that pierced the air and broke gravity itself. But something was different. Len doubted for a second that it was Hino who was playing. The music was so...sad. But the violins tone was definitely Hino's auburn violin.

Len listened longer. And he heard slight disturbances in the river of music. The notes lost some of it's pressure and faded into the air as if Hinos arm was being shaken. He walked closer, and heard slight sobbing muffled by the notes. The small girl opened her violet eyes, she looked slightly stunned and ran towards a door and slammed it. Len was much too busy listening to the music to worry about a silly girl. As the song reached it's final sixteenth notes, he opened the door.

The music came to a sudden stop. He found Hino standing in the middle of a small living room, with all the furniture pressed against the walls, as if she had intended to be dancing in there. The curtains were closed shut so not even a single ray of light could slip through. She was barefoot, she wore black shorts on her hips that made her long thin legs look longer and graceful. She wore a white tank top that revealed some of her breast's paleness. Her long red hair cascaded on her shoulders and wisps decorated her cheeks. But her eyes. They looked so...broken. Tears fell and streamed down her neck onto her pale breasts. He admired her beauty. He had never noticed it before. He must have been staring at her hard because she spoke.

"What do you want now?"

Len only stared.


	5. Chapter 4

_**I do not own La corda d'oro**_

Len kept staring at her. Wondering what feelings could cause such music. But mostly wondering why she was crying. He suddenly remembered his reason for coming here. But now, he couldn't ask her. Her brilliant golden eyes had such a look of loathing and pain that he had never seen before.

"I...uh...um..." stammered Len awkwardly.

Hino stared at him angrily, "If your going to say something, then say it. If not, get the hell out of here." said Hino with a voice, dripping with venom.

Len flinched at her sudden harshness. But he built his strength and started quietly.

"I uh...i wanted to know...what you uh...meant. Yesterday. About...loss?" said Len uncertain.

Hino stared at him curiously. "why?" she asked bitingly. Suspicion filling her eyes.

Len did not reply.

Hino sighed, and her tense posture relaxed, and she looked at him cautiously, and spoke.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But not right now. I have things to do."  
>"...Okay?..."<p>

"We'll meet at the gate of Seiso around 7."

"Why?" asked Len curiously now.

"It's a long story." said Hino simply. And she stared at him, as if waiting for something.

"Oh! Right." said Len blushing and left the apartment hastily. Once he was out, Hino slammed the door behind him. Len walked out of the building and stood outside for a few seconds. He checked his watch. Barely four O'clock. Then he went over had just happened.

"...Dammit!" thought Len angrily. He had Hino...Hino! Embarrass him. He trudged angrily and aimlessly forward, not sure where he was going.


	6. Chapter 5

_**I do not own la corda d' oro**_

__The moment that Len left and she and she had slammed the door, Hino broke into another one of her hysterias. She cried and the tears cascaded down her cheeks staining them, as well as her neck and her shirt. She suppressed a scream by biting her lip. She slid down on the wood of the door and put her head between her knees, and she cried bitterly. How could she had been so stupid? She had worked so hard to keep that a secret. From everyone. How was she supposed to explain that...to Len!

She had worked so hard to try to hide and forget those memories. And all her work had become smoke in just a matter of seconds. She sat on floor for an aimless amount of time. When she had sobered up a bit, she looked up towards her clock. Ten minutes before seven.

_"Might as well."_ thought Hino tiredly. And she stood to get dressed.

Len checked his watch. Seven. He stood impatiently staring at the few people passing by. Then at the sky. It was cloudless, and the sun painted the sky like a canvas. Bright red, pink, orange and a few wisps of blue swirled around, as if Aphrodite's own gown were the sky. It was the most beautiful evening Len had seen in a long time. Or at least noticed. He was pondering on this when Hino walked carefully and slowly towards him, keeping her gaze down. When she stood in front of him, Len couldn't help noticing how perfectly she combined with the sky. Her pale pink shirt and knee length white shorts. But mostly her beautiful golden eyes gleaming in perfect synchronization with the sky, and her red hair flowing freely behind her.

"Hello Tsukimori Kun" said Hino camly.

"Um, hello."

Hino walked ahead of him. He stood there confused. She looked back at him and asked "aren't you coming?"

Len hurried towards her side, matching her stride.

"So..."

Hino kept walking for a while longer. Thinking. Finally, after like five minutes, she sighed."

"What is it?" asked Len.

Hino looked at him with one hundred year old eyes. Pain shown through them. She looked down again. And began her story.


	7. Chapter 6

_**I do not own la Corda d'oro**_

"I'm and orphan." said Hino slowly and painfully. It was the first time she had said that our loud and the taste of the words sounded bitter in her mouth.

Len pondered on this confused. He thought back on Hino's mother and sister.

"I know what your thinking. My mother and sister back home. But their not my blood family. I was adopted when I six, sister was 11 and mother was 30...I used to have a mommy and a daddy. He was tall and strong. Black hair and golden eyes. I always thought him to be beautiful like mom. He was always so gentle and loving. After dinner, we would sneak out for ice cream in the parlor near by. Mother never allowed us to go, but we always managed to get away. He would carry me on his shoulders and run, I would laugh and say I was a bee." at this she laughed bitterly and with an edge, her eyes seeming more and more moist as the seconds ticked by.

"Mother was just as beautiful as daddy. With her long red hair, silver eyes, and small frame I always thought she looked a bit like a fairy, like the ones she told me about before bed. Her food was the best, and I never left a store without a doll. She would hug me until I fell asleep and hum to me as I slept. I loved them both so much."

Len listened carefully, a pain throbbing in his chest. Hino took a few minutes and looked at the sky, trying to clear her thoughts. This was always the hard part.

"...It was my birthday. We had gone out for ice cream. We were going to the park by foot. Daddy carried me on his shoulders and mom hummed a melody. It was a beautiful afternoon. A lot like now, but more golden. As we reached the playground, I jumped off daddy's shoulder and raced towards the slides. Then it all happened so fast."

Warm salty tears welled up in the rim of her eyes and spilled over. A broken sob tore through her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her compsture.

"...I was sitting behind the slide, looking at the sky. The I heard yelling and screaming. I was rushed up by mommy, daddy behind her running. She through me over her shoulder and behind I saw some men, and a...gun. At the time I did not know what it was but now I do. We were running so fast. Mommy was whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Then daddy yelled and fell to the ground, mommy looked at him, she sent me away to hide somewhere. As I ran, mommy when back to help dad. But, she screamed and fell too. A tall man, chuckled and...he shot over and over. Laughing. Mother screamed and screamed. Daddy died quickly. Police sirens rang, and the man ran away.

"As soon as he had left, I went to go look at mommy. Blood gurgled in her throat, and her white shirt was completely stained with her blood. I through my body on her and cried. She still somehow managed to tough my hair, and say something...after that, they were taken from me, and I landed a spot in the orphanage."

Len stared. Unable to understand completely what he had just heard. He felt an intense pang of guilt, and the same bitterness he felt on the day his own parents died. He was about to say something when Hino interrupted.

"Oh, something important about mom too is that she was a musician."


End file.
